Neko Ai
by Hikaru2322
Summary: Komui goes crazy and gives Kanda a shot. What's going to happen to him? Yullen. AllenXKanda. Sequel up. Rewrite posted.
1. Chapter 1

"Komui, why did you call me here?! Don't you know what time it is?!" Kanda was pissed. Komui had called him down to his office for something……

"Don't worry Kanda! It won't hurt a bit!" Komui smiled menacingly.

"Wha?" just then, Komui leapt onto Kanda and shoved a needle into his arm.

"What the hell was that for?!" Kanda yelled. He clutched his injured arm.

"Just a little experiment!" Komui grinned. Kanda quickly dashed to his room and shut the door tightly. What the hell did Komui do to him? Suddenly a sharp pain hit Kanda and he flopped onto his bed in agony.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanda woke up suddenly. He felt strange. He got up and looked into the mirror that was conveniently placed in his bedroom. An attractive teenage girl stared back.

"What the hell! How?!?!!?" suddenly, last night's events ran through Kanda's head.

"Komui." Kanda grumbled. "He is so dead." At that moment, Kanda noticed something even stranger. Cat ears! She has cat ears and a tail!

"KOMUI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kanda screamed at full volume. The entire order heard it. Komui simply smiled and said:

"I guess it worked."


	3. Chapter 3

Kanda's stomach growled. How the hell was he- er, SHE, going to get some food without being seen? If she didn't have the cat ears and tail, she would have been able to wear some bulky clothing and go to the cafeteria.

"I'm going to kill Komui in his sleep." Muttered Kanda. Suddenly, a loud banging came from outside the door.

"Yu-chan! Come out!" Dammit. It was that Baka Usagi. "Let's get some breakfast!!!!!" Why was he still out there!!!

"Go away!" Kanda yelled.

"Fine!" yelled Lavi.

"What's going on?" Damn. If Lavi saw, Kanda wouldn't hear the end of it. But if Allen saw, well, let's just say it might be even worse.

"Yu-chan won't open the door." Lavi pouted.

"Kanda! Why won't you come out?" questioned Allen.

"I'm not hungry!"

"That's a lie! I can hear your stomach growling!" What the hell?


	4. Chapter 4

Why wouldn't Kanda come out of his room? Allen wondered while harfing down his food with incredible speed.

"I'm going to bring some soba to Kanda." Allen decided. He got up and started to head towards the food line.

"Can I come?" Lavi seemed to appear out of nowhere. Clearly he didn't notice the fact that Allen actually cared for Kanda.

"No, I can do this by myself." He didn't want the awkwardness known as Lavi to come with him. For all Allen knew, Lavi could've been the reason Kanda didn't want to leave his room. Allen quickly ordered Kanda's soba and headed towards the samurai's room.

"Kanda! Open up! I brought some soba!" Allen knocked.

"Go away, Moyashi!" Kanda shouted back. Allen wasn't in the mood for this.

"If you don't open the door within the next five seconds, I'm going to break it!" Allen readied his innocence. "One…two…three…four…fi-"

"FINE!!!!! I'll open the damn door!" Kanda screamed. She quickly pulled Allen inside and slammed the door with a tremendous force.

"Kanda?! Wha?" Allen stared at the cat-girl.

"Komui stabbed me with a needle. It must be one of his crazy experiments." Kanda blushed. Why'd that Moyashi have to see her like this? "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up!"

"Why? I think you look cute!" Allen smiled.

"WHAT?!?!?" Kanda was utterly shocked.

"Stay in with me in my room until you change back! It won't raise suspicion if I spend a lot of time in my room, unlike yours." Allen started to head for the door, and then he realized that he still had Kanda's soba in his hands. "Oh, here's your soba." He shoved the tray into Kanda's hands and shut the door.

"What the hell just happened?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Komui! You better cure Kanda, or else!" Allen barged into Komui's office. The mad scientist was at his desk filling out a mountain of paperwork.

"You see, um… the funny thing is…" he began with an innocent look on his face.

"WHAT!" Allen knew that if he didn't ask Komui about this, there was a small chance that Kanda would be stuck as a cat girl forever. Allen didn't mind, but he knew Kanda hated it.

"Well, I haven't the slightest clue what the antidote is."

"You do realize that Kanda will kill you once I tell her that." Allen said as he walked out of the large office. His next stop was Lenalee's. Allen swallowed uneasily because he was about to ask her an awkward question. He found her walking the halls.

"Lenalee, can I borrow a dress?" Allen asked with a flustered look on his face.

"Why would you want a dress, Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked. Clearly she thought Allen wanted one for himself.

"I-it's not for me to wear! I-I just need to borrow it! I-I'll give it back!" Allen stuttered.

"Okay!" There were no further questions.


	6. Chapter 6

When Allen opened the door to his room, he almost had forgotten about Kanda's 'predicament'.

"Oi, Moyashi! What'd Komui say?"

"H-he said that he was working on an antidote!" Allen lied.

"LIAR!" Kanda yelled. Of course that wouldn't slide by.

"Komui said that he hadn't even started working on it!" Allen blurted. He ducked and covered, waiting for the explosion. But it didn't happen. Allen slightly opened his eyes in order to see what was going on. Kanda was still standing in the middle of the room. She sighed and lay down on the bed. Taking the opportunity, Allen quickly hid the box with the dress inside under his bed before Kanda could ask about it.

* * *

"Guess where we're going today!" Allen cheered. Kanda glared at him and said nothing. "We're going to go out on a date!" Kanda's ears perked up. (A/N: HOW CUTE!)

"Are you out of your flipping mind!" she yelled.

"Don't worry! I got you a dress to wear!" Allen smiled.

"Two things. 1: We're going to be seen. 2: How are we going to hide my ears!?" She gestured toward her cat ears.

"I have plan and I picked up a hat to match the dress!" Allen was really enjoying this.

"Fine. But if we get caught, it's all your fault." Kanda gave a menacing glare that meant certain death.

"Yay! Go try on your dress and we'll dash out of here so quick, nobody will be able to see!" She quickly grabbed the dress and changed into it. Allen had briefly stepped out of the room. I shall not go into detail about how Allen got the bra and panties. The dress was Victorian-styled (A/N: To match the time period). It was black with blue lace. The hat was also black. The skirt came down to her ankles in order to hid Kanda's new tail. She hated the hat because it squeezed her ears too much.

"Moyashi! How do you expect me to run out of here in heels and a *beep*ing dress?!" Kanda complained as she came out of the room.

"I'm going to carry you!" Allen replied with a grin. Before Kanda could respond, Allen swept her off her feet and ran with incredible speed. With, of course, the help of his innocence. The two finally made it to the boats. Allen shoved the finder responsible for guiding the boats and hoped into it with Kanda. They quickly and swiftly left the order.


	7. Chapter 7

The sunlight was bright. Kanda had almost forgotten about the outside due to being stuck in Allen's room for the past couple of days. They walked side-by-side through the town and enjoyed a pleasant day. Towards the end, Kanda desperately wanted to strip off the heels, hat, and dress. She felt VERY uncomfortable.

"Don't worry. We'll talk to Komui about the antidote tonight." Allen assured. Kanda didn't respond. The day went smoothly. No arguments, no Akuma, and no running into people they knew. The sun had already set by the time they returned to the order. Allen and Kanda gloomily walked into Komui's office. Thankfully he was still awake. Barely.

"Well, I've been working all day, but I finally finished the antidote!" Komui showed them a tiny bottle with a clear-colored liquid inside. He handed it to Kanda. She hesitated to drink it.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to go back to normal?" Allen asked. Kanda stood. Unsure of what to do. Did she want to go back to being a guy? Where her love of Moyashi was looked down upon. Or stay a girl?


	8. Chapter 8

There was a long silence. Kanda stood in the middle of the large room wondering what to do. Finally, she reached a conclusion. She allowed the tiny bottle to slip from her fingers and hit the floor. The tiny bottle shattered into pieces and the antidote spilled over the floor.

"Kanda! Why'd you do that?" Allen gasped.

"I choose to stay." Allen couldn't believe this. Macho-man Kanda wanted to stay a cat-girl? Komui silently sobbed for all of his hard work that he had put into the antidote. But nobody paid him any attention. Kanda's choice was clear. She walked off with Allen. Holding hands. Together.

* * *

Well, that's it. The end. I hope you all enjoyed it. There may or may not be a sequal. That's up to you peoples to decide! ^^


End file.
